


Same As Me

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-08
Updated: 2003-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same As Me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 to the Untraditional alternaverse. For more information about this universe, see <http://www.livejournal.com/users/edgecity/4363.html>. 

## Same As Me

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~edgecity>

* * *

Universe: Untraditional  
Title: Same As Me  
Category: Alternate Universe, Romance  
Rating:   
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: They have a lot in common. 

* * *

Author's 

Feedback: Per usual, keeps the sequels coming. 

* * *

*Maybe you're the same as me  
We see things they'll never see  
You and I are gonna live forever* 

_Live Forever_ \- Oasis 

* * *

"You asked Chloe out, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question. 

"What are you talking about?" Clark swatted Pete's hand away from his locker. "Get your own CDs." 

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been walking around with a shit-eating grin all day. And those are my CDs. You stole them from me." 

"I did _not_." Clark grabbed the CDs and stuffed them in his bag. "I can't play today either. It's my day to make deliveries." 

Pete grumbled something about stupid vegetables. 

"They're not stupid. They're kind of my family's only source of income, so you can go back to your fancy house on Park Place. Some of us actually have to work." 

"Hey, that's not my fault." 

"It's not my fault either, Pete. But there's more to life than fun and games." Clark was getting a very _after-school special_ vibe, but he didn't really care. Pete had been excessively annoying ever since Clark'd implied that he liked Lana. "And why would my having a shit-eating grin make you think I asked Chloe out?" 

"Think about it, Kent. You obviously don't have the balls to ask Lana out, especially considering she's a god damn cheerleader and her boyfriend's the _captain_ of the fucking _football team_. Girls like her don't go out with guys like us, Clark. You know it, and I know it, and if you can't have her, I figured you'd at least go after Chloe. She actually likes you." 

"How very Machiavellian of you, Pete." Pete thought everything was about sex. It was why he was going out with Jenny Parker. 

"How very word-of-the-day-calendar of you, Clark." Pete liked to make fun of Clark when he used big words. Clark figured he was just jealous. At least, that's what he told himself. It could just be very uncool to use big words, but then Clark had never been cool, even when he'd tried. So he'd stopped trying. He was glad Pete was still his friend, though. 

"Whatever." Clark slung his backpack over a shoulder and they walked out of the school together. "Email me when you get the assignment?" 

"Yeah. Later." 

"Later." Clark took off for home. He had a lot of deliveries to make. 

* * *

Okay, this was it. Clark hesitated at the huge door. He'd never actually been _in_ the manor. It was the first order he'd seen on the list this afternoon, and he'd purposely left it for last, hoping that somehow, Lex would be there. It was late afternoon, and the weather didn't seem to think there was anything spectacular about the time of day. It was a little cold, but... 

"Come on in." Clark looked up to see Lex himself at the door. When he recognized Clark, Lex's eyebrows raised. "Well, Clark Kent. We meet again." He offered a friendly smile and held the door open. 

Clark stood, uncertain, in the middle of a massive pantry. A servant appeared right away and took the box from his hands, so Clark started to go back for the rest. Lex had one now. "Any more?" 

"Some in the back of the truck," Clark said. He headed back for the truck but Lex stopped him with a shake of his head. 

"My people can take care of it." He set the box on a counter as some servants passed. "Come on. I invited you to see the estate but I had no idea I'd be seeing you again this soon." He grinned and shrugged. "What do you want to see first? Library, game room, garden, stables, labyrinth?" Lex continued talking as they walked... somewhere. "Then again, hey! You want to see the garage? See the cars I didn't crash into you with?" 

Clark managed not to blush. "Sure." He had the weird feeling he should be apologizing for the accident, which made exactly zero sense. Lex didn't seem upset about it, and, _cars_ , plural? 

Lex gave him a cursory explanation of the rooms they walked through on the way to the garage. It gave Clark the feeling of the Egyptian mythology he'd read, bold and colorful and symbolic. Lex seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled. "I've often been referred to as the Tutankhamun of Metropolis," he explained. "You know, taking over the empire at such a young age. But," he continued with a widening of his grin, and Clark got the feeling he told this story a lot, and this was his favorite part, "unlike the good Boy King, I didn't die when I was nineteen." 

"I thought Tut died when he was eighteen." Shut up, Kent! You want him to think you're a dork? Of course, not registering that Lex was obviously a dork too, but then Clark wasn't exactly thinking straight around Lex. Heh. Straight. 

"Eighteen, nineteen, it's been debated." Lex leaned into a swinging door, opening it with his weight and leaning back to let Clark pass him. Clark had to pass by very close, not that he minded. "Whenever he died, he was younger than me. Although, if he were still alive, he'd be just a bit older than me." Smiled to himself like it was a personal joke. Yes, Lex Luthor was definitely a dork. Clark grinned. 

His grin faded when he saw the garage. _Enormous_ was a massive understatement. Lex had more cars in here than Clark had ever seen in his lifetime. He introduced Clark to a few of the cars, referring to most of them as _she_. "This is Kitten," a yellow Lamborghini. "She sounds like one, too. You should really experience her some time." Somehow, Lex made driving a car sound like sex. 

They got to a little red Ferrari with its top back. Lex didn't touch that one, just stood back reverently and regarded it with shining eyes. "This is my girl Lily." Clark glanced up, wondering if he was referring to Lillian. "Stronger than she looks," and then he ran a hand absently through his hair, "my favorite redhead." He saw the question in Clark's eyes. "Yeah. Named her after Mother. She's in chemo right now, has been most of my life. But she's a very strong woman. She'll make it through this time too." His voice faltered a little, not as confident as he tried to make it. Clark felt like wrapping his arms around Lex, but that would hardly be appropriate. 

"Anyway." Lex cleared his throat and moved through the garage, stopping front of a black Jaguar. "Clark, meet my best man Ebony." Clark raised his eyebrows in surprise. Part of him was screaming _dork_ but the other part was screaming _gay_ and he wasn't sure which thought was turning him on more. How sad that he was turned on by the fact that Lex was probably a closet Dungeons and Dragons fan? 

"Isn't Ebony a girl's name?" 

Lex shrugged. "Traditionally." He ran his eyes up and down Clark's body. "Then again, I generally go out of my way to be untraditional." Oh, very good thing for his cock. Not so great for the blood going to his brain, but Clark could worry about that later. Like, much later. "Do you always play by the rules, Clark?" 

Well. That was an invitation to... something. "Usually." He walked over so he was standing right in front of Lex, feeling a shiver go through him when Lex had to look up to meet his eyes. Silver-blue eyes, so much clearer than in the pictures, and looking up through unruly sections of hair that stuck out over his forehead. Clark was standing in front of the man, not the CEO. "But sometimes I make an exception." 

"Well." Lex's smile was more of a grin. "I certainly hope now is one of those times, because I'm about to kiss you." 

Clark was starting to think that subtlety wasn't one of Lex's strong points. Not that he minded. "So," Clark said, feeling bold, "do you do this often?" Clark could swear Lex batted his eyelashes at him. 

"What?" Lex asked innocently. Ha. "Bring farmboys into my garage and seduce them with my fancy cars and magnetic charisma?" Clark rolled his eyes. 

"You're so full of yourself." 

"Perhaps," Lex agreed, reaching up to twine his fingers in Clark's hair. "But I'd rather be full of you." Subtlety? Definitely not his strong point. 

Despite feeling bold a few seconds ago, Clark started to panic, just a little. "I've never kissed a girl." 

Lex looked a little surprised, and Clark watched his face as he decided on the best response to that. "Well, you're not missing out on anything." He pulled Clark's head down a little. "But that's just my humble opinion." His face was very close to Clark's now, so close Clark could smell his breath. Minty. "I'll let you decide for yourself." 

Sarcasm fled when Clark tasted Lex's lips for the first time. Softer than he'd expected, wasn't really sure _what_ he'd expected but this was way better than any fantasy. Lex kissed him thoroughly, filled Clark's mouth with his tongue and Clark felt clumsy, inadequate, sloppy. Lex didn't seem to mind though, tightened his grip in Clark's hair and Clark raised his hands to Lex's hips, gasping into Lex's mouth when he felt how hard Lex was. Pretty sure this wasn't what usually happened with a first kiss, something he'd never even thought of as a possibility, but... there it was. Digging into his thigh. Shifted his leg experimentally and Lex groaned. He liked - shit. He was rubbing up against Clark, Lex's stomach sliding against his cock oh nice friction. Lex's hands were resting on the back of his neck now, pulling him close and just rubbing their bodies together. 

Lex better stop that or Clark was going to come in his pants. 

Clark pulled back, panting. Lex's eyes were closed, and he seemed to need a minute to compose himself. 

"So." Lex took a deep breath and grinned. "You still haven't kissed a girl." 

Clark grinned back. "I don't think I want to." Their eyes remained locked for several minutes, breathing hard and grinning at each other. Lex lifted his hand to Clark's chest and rested it there, palm down, comfortable. 

"Want to take a ride?" He nodded back at Ebony. 

"Sure." Clark tried not to look too excited. He'd pretty much only been in pickup trucks, never a car as expensive as the Jag. Hell, the car probably cost as much as the farmhouse. Clark snapped back to reality when he felt Lex pressing keys into his hand. "What -?" 

"You can drive, right?" 

Anyone who knew Clark would've said that was a stupid question, since he'd been driving tractors and hay balers all his life, but Lex didn't know that. "Well, yes, but, you hardly even know me." 

Lex smirked. "So you'll kiss someone you don't know but you won't drive their car?" 

"No, it's not - I feel like _I_ know _you_ , but only because I've heard so much about you. You know, on the news and stuff. But you just met me yesterday. For all you know, I drive like a maniac." 

"And I don't." Clark looked confused by the sarcasm. "Yesterday? Remember? Hit you with my car?" He smiled and let his hand slip down Clark's chest to his stomach. "If you don't want to drive that's fine, just tell me." 

"You really trust me with your car?" 

"Yes, Clark, I trust you with my car." He didn't bother to explain. Maybe that's what the papers meant when they called him _mysterious_. 

"Okay." Clark wrapped his fingers around the keys, relishing the feel of Lex's palm under his fingertips. He'd have to explore that later. "Let's ride." If Lex could be a dork, so could he. 

That was the first of many similar afternoons. Lex scheduled his produce orders so that Clark was the one to deliver them, and Clark would always leave his order until last. They'd hang out, go for a drive, sometimes find a place to park. Turns out one good thing came from being friends with Pete, who'd told Clark about all the good places where you wouldn't get caught. Of course he'd thought Clark would be parking with girls, not Lex, but Clark had no guilt. Well, not a lot, anyway. 

They'd been seeing each other - if that's what you could call it - for about a month when Clark tentatively brought up the possibility of doing something more than kissing. 

"Like what?" asked Lex, turning his full attention on Clark and ignoring the movie they were watching. Clark shrugged. 

"I don't know, just something. It's frustrating, you know? We make out and then I have to home and... you know..." 

Lex smiled. "Yeah, I know. Me too. But I don't want us to move too fast." He looked back at the television, draping his arm across the back of the couch. After a few minutes Clark spoke up again. 

"Lex?" Clark sounded hesitant. 

"Yeah." He looked at Clark again, smiling encouragingly. 

"What - I mean, how far have you gone? What have you done?" His eyes flicked away for a second. Lex leaned his head on Clark's shoulder and was silent for a moment. 

"Just the usual stuff, I guess. Hand jobs, blow jobs, that kind of thing. You know." Actually, Clark probably didn't, but. 

"So you haven't... gone all the way?" Clark still wouldn't look at him. 

Lex sighed. "I haven't met anyone I've felt that comfortable with." Clark felt him shrug. "Besides, no one wants to fuck a Luthor. Blackmail material, they think." 

Clark was silent for a second. "I'd fuck you," he blurted out, then blushed as if he hadn't planned to say that. Lex laughed. 

"That's good to know." He turned his head to kiss Clark on the neck. "I'd fuck you too. But not now." 

"No, I didn't mean right - oh." Clark finally looked at him, grinning. "But there's other stuff we can do, right?" 

Lex nodded into Clark's neck. "Next time," he murmured, and Clark laughed. "What?" 

"It's not you," Clark said. "It's this movie. It's like a poor man's Lord of the Rings." 

Lex laughed. "Well, what do you want? It's Dungeons and Dragons." 

* * *

"Night." Clark leaned in for a kiss. Lex kissed him back, pulling him close, too briefly. 

"Night, Clark. See you soon." 

"Yeah. Call me?" He reluctantly pulled away from Lex's embrace, reaching out to touch Lex on the cheek. 

"Of course." Lex stood in the doorway until Clark drove away, then dropped back against the door. Clark was right. It _was_ frustrating. 

At least he didn't have much more work to do tonight. Just a few more pressing matters to take care, then he could... well, take care of another pressing matter. 

Most people thought Lex was experienced, and not just because of the newspaper articles that made up extravagant stories to go along with otherwise innocent pictures. Luthors were expected to be billionaire playboys, fucking everything that moved. Well, anything female that moved. The media didn't know he was gay, which was probably a good thing. He was still struggling against the bad reputation his father had made for Luthors, loose and ruthless. It made Lex sick to think what might have happened if his father hadn't died in the meteor shower, lived to turn Lex into a carbon copy of himself. Lex didn't want to be the kind of person Lionel had been, ever. 

There didn't seem to be much chance of that happening, though, so Lex didn't dwell on it too often. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he'd been dwelling on Clark lately. Clark was amazing. Thinking back on it now, Lex was disappointed in himself for just seeing Clark's beauty at first, because there was so much more there. He was smart and confident, although he kept reminding Lex that he was a total dork and everyone at school made fun of him. 

That was another frustrating thing about this. Clark was in high school. Maybe if they were a little older, the age difference wouldn't have seemed so significant. Responsibility was something his mother had always taught him. Of course, it probably wasn't best to apply his mother's opinions to his relationship with Clark. Even though they'd never discussed homosexuality, Lex was fairly certain that she would disapprove. He didn't doubt that Clark's parents would disapprove too, but as he'd already learned, Clark wanted to be his own person. 

After Lex had hit him with the car, his parents had told him about his origins - he'd reiterated the entire conversation to Lex, complete with the visit to the storm cellar to see the spaceship. _Spaceship_. It almost made him laugh, but Clark had seemed so earnest, so sincere, he hadn't even asked to see it. That didn't stop Clark from dragging him to the farm one day when his parents were in Metropolis, lugging open the storm cellar door and showing it to Lex in all its aerodynamic glory. They talked about it for a while, made half-hearted attempts to decipher the hieroglyphic symbols, then left, making sure to leave everything as it had been when they went in. 

Lex knew Clark's parents wouldn't approve. So did Clark. But they'd decided just to go with their instincts, do what _they_ thought was right, and take it slow. 

Speaking of instincts, Lex decided he'd better get to the shower or a bed pretty soon. He still felt weird jerking off here. The castle should be revered, respected. It was a strange combination of old world and new, diligent craftsmanship and conveniences, centuries-old stones and state-of-the-art technology. Transported stone by stone from Scotland, an architectural marvel, a contradiction of itself. Nevertheless, you had to do what you had to do, and right now Lex had to take care of himself. Or something like that. 

The shower was a contrast like the rest of the castle. Cold stone tiles on the floor, sleek gold-plated shower heads. Lex leaned in to turn on the water, letting it warm up while he got undressed. Stood in front of the mirror before getting in the shower, smiling when he noticed the mark on his neck from earlier in the afternoon. It was too low for anyone to see, if he wore a shirt with a collar, but he really wouldn't have cared if anyone did. He couldn't leave a mark on Clark - they'd tried. Maybe it was a good thing. 

The warm spray welcomed Lex, raining down on him like a thousand miniature massages. He closed his eyes, imagining Clark in front of him, naked... he'd see it, one day, but it would probably be a while. For now he had his imagination, and makeout sessions that left him hard. Palms followed the water dripping down his chest, down to his stomach. He ran his fingers through the hair at the base of his stomach, wet and coarse, picturing Clark in the rain, hair weighted down on his head as he grinned and pulled Lex in for a kiss. Lower, teasing himself with a light touch, running the backs of his fingernails along his cock, little shivers in his thighs. Slid down the wall, head back and fingers moving under, thumb rubbing circles over his balls like he'd caressed Clark's hand the first day they'd met. 

Lex had never believed in love at first sight - still didn't, if he was honest with himself. Lust at first sight, sure, and that's what it'd been after he'd pulled Clark out of the river and realized he was alive, gorgeous and innocent-looking, not quite sure of himself but trying so hard to impress him. What Clark didn't know was that Lex wasn't the person the papers said he was. They didn't know anything about him, but Clark knew, now. This last month had been the best of Lex's life, getting to know Clark. An almost-man after his own heart. 

Lex got even harder as he imagined Clark's hands on him, just a few hours ago. They'd been kissing on the couch and Clark suddenly tossed a leg over Lex's, palming Lex's chest and pushing his tongue desperately into Lex's mouth. Now he lowered his other hand, slick from the water to wrap around his cock, thick and heavy in his hand and what he wouldn't give for it to be Clark's hand right there. Stroking, squeezing, big careful hands sliding, holding, pumping. Lex rolled his head from one side to the other as he tightened and twisted on the upstroke, started thrusting into his fist. He was rough with his cock and gentle with his balls, light skimming fingers stroking and circling as he filled up, knew it was almost time and thrust faster, faster, head pressing into the wall behind him and drawing his knees up, so fucking close! 

One more stroke and he was pulsing into the sharp fall of water, knees quivering as he moaned _Clark, Clark_ over and over again, finally collapsing against the wall. The water pattered over his legs, washing away the last of his come, soothing sound enveloping him in his haze. 

Next time, he'd said. 

He couldn't wait for next time. 


End file.
